


It's payback, bitch. (Butters x Male!Reader)

by BackToDoom



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Love, M/M, Neglect, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToDoom/pseuds/BackToDoom
Summary: Be careful who you bully in high school. It might end up in a new born villain who wants to destroy your popularity.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Southpark Fans!  
> Before you read this small work of art I need to tell you, that I'm actually German. So I still hope, that the story is not only funny but also smoothly to read. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave comments. Especially when it comes to grammatic.  
> So, lean back and enjoy the first chapter!

The night was chilly when the dark figure jumped over the roofs of southpark, cackling to himself when he treasured the black phone in his right hand. 

Another jump, another roof but the figure needed to stop. 

“Stop right there, (V/N)!” the boy in the lilalic hood and cape shouted and pointed with his green gloves at him in the process “Now we got you, you filthy thief!” 

Another cackling, “I think not, Mysterion. I expected you to come.” 

Even if he couldn't see his face, he new the teenager furrowed his brows under his hood, but it was too late. His opponent pressed a hidden button in his pocket what caused a huge pile of firework detonate right behind the hooded Hero. Startled he jumped away but every step he took only caused more of the rockets to rise and explode in the air. 

Nothing to harm the hero but it was a distraction so the dark figure could slide down a pipe, hid behind a dumpster and change into a black hoodie. 

Like nothing happened and disguised as yet another male in the night, he placed the phone in his backpack were his (O/C) also took place. 

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he strolled home on the streets. 

Tomorrow will be an interesting day, he was sure of it. 

~ ~ ~

(Y/N) sat in class next to his friends Damien and Pip. He moved into the town right when they all got into highschool and since then he quickly learned, how life in the not so quiet little mountain town would be. 

If you're in for adventure, bullying and all in all not so friendly manner you are welcome to be friends with the popular kids.  
If you're not the type for this sort of friendship, where every now and then you're the victim, you're counting to the outcast. 

(Y/N) was more of a silent type of student. Not that he's shy or something. He simply wanted to enjoy situations he find hilarious quietly. And in most of the cases, he didn't care what the boys did. Like when they tried to persuade the president of America to bomb Canada. It was outrages, it was not right, but he didn't care. Simply because even if he meddled within this whole situation, who would hear him out? 

So, since he first saw what kind of things the people in this town do, he just stick with the people who didn't care either. 

Like Damien (the fucking Antichrist, how cool is that?), Pip (who somehow survived mecha Streisand when she attacked the town), Christophe (who got lost in his own tunnels for nearly two weeks after they freed Terrance and Phillip and got resurrected from Satan), Gregory (who somehow, even if he was an attractive young man was categorized as a grind because of he's constantly A grades) and Lisa (a kind girl who really got beautiful in her puberty but she has to wrestle with severe self-esteem proplems). 

The six were called the outcast club because their always kept by themselves. Not that anyone outside this club would even consider to do something with them. 

“Clyde's such a hoe.” Damien whispered to (Y/N) quietly and pointed with his pen in front of him to the brunette male who played footsies with Red, although he's in a relationship with Bebe. 

“Mmhm.” (Y/N) agreed and quickly took a picture from the scene before their teacher would see it. 

The popular kids always gets the popular girls. But with that they get reckless. And annoying. And then didn't even know if they even like the other one or just be together because of the cause. 

“I wonder if they ever pay for that.” Pip quietly said and looked a little sad while he, too, watched what Clyde is doing under the table. And how Red deeply blushes. “The poor girls…”.

“It's not always the boys who do the shit.” the black haired boy stated and played with his pen instead of listening to the very not informative teacher who tried to explain the importance of gerund phrases. “Red slept with more guys than any of the other girls.” A dark chuckle escaped his lips, “She has probably a sexually transmitted disease.”

Now the (H/C) turned his head completely to his friend, “You're the son of Satan. You know if she have a diseases or not.” 

“I'm not gonna tell you.” he said lightly offended “That'll spoil the party. “

(Y/N) laughed a bit to loud so finally the teachers attention laid on the three teenage males in the back of the room who really, really attempted to look like good students. 

But it failed. “(Y/N)! You seem to understand the grammatical phrase. Build a sentence with it.” 

The (H/C) haired male pursed his lips to prevent another laugher. Then he got serious in a matter of seconds to answer the demand of the teacher, who placed her hands on her hips. 

“Sleeping with multiple man might give Red a sexually transmitted disease.” 

For a moment, the silence was so heavy, you could hear the other class in the room next door writing on their paper. 

Then Damien busted out into laughter and every single student does too. Except for Rebecca who now turned a really unhealthy shade of red. Even the teacher grew an uneasy smile because he indeed got the gerund phrase right. Even if the sentence was highly offensive. But what doesn't in this town. 

So she shrugged it off and without saying anything she turned around and wrote a few examples on the blackboard. 

The offended girl shot death glare in the direction of the trio what was kinda ridiculous because Damien really can kill somebody with just a look.  
The three silently amused themselves for the rest of the time and didn't thought, that something would happen. 

But of course it does.  
It always does when the bully victims do something outrageous. 

And at lunch recess it was (Y/N) who need to pay the price for insulting a popular kid.  
He just wanted to go to the table where his friends already sat and chatted but he found himself only a seconds later on the ground. Thank God the tray of food fell a bit farther apart from his torso so not a single stain landed on his clothes. 

Above him chuckled a fairly satisfied Red with her girlfriends, said something about “idiotic douche” and “pitiful dork” but all (Y/N) could see was his food what goes to waste because he would never eat something that laid on this ground. 

So the slightly disappointed male took the things he can save and put them on the tray only to throw them away in the trash bin. 

Like nothing happened he sat himself next to Gregory who, naturally, pushed his tray to (Y/N) to share it with him. 

Reds satisfaction went right out the window when she saw, that this didn't affected him even a bit. 

The group didn't care. When they were younger, all of them wanted Acceptance from the other kids. They wanted to be a part of it, whatever it was. They wanted to play with them in their game, make everything for them.  
And when they got neglected they distressed themselves. Thinking nobody likes them. 

But they have their friends. It doesn't matter who tries to be so pathetic and start bullying one of them. Because they always supported each other. And, instead of the others, they never neglected anybody. Because even if they don't get along very well (Christophe and Gregory have some serious issues, if it's because Gregory is British and Christophe French is unknown but very likely) after school they don't need to hang out together. They don't need to but they've do it anyway. 

“You all come to my house after school?” (Y/N) asked after he bit in a French frie he took from Damiens tray. 

“I can't. My mother want to go to church and said I need to confess all my sins.” Christophe said with his accent and sounded pretty bored about it. His mother still thinks, he is some kind of troubled kid who can only saved by Jesus. If she'd know that he hangs out with the son of the devil she probably drop dead in an instant. 

“You can confess to me every sin. You don't have to go to church for that.” The Antichrist said amused by his own joke who caused an quizzical frown on the group of friends. 

Lisa was the one who decided to interfere, “Aren't you the one who actually supports sin?” 

“Don't take this away from me. I wanna know which sins our Mole committed. “

“Except the absurdity of times he defies God and call him a butt licking asshole?” The British blonde added and glanced to the French to his side who only “tsk"s at his comment. 

A disappointed groan interrupted the conversation so all heads shot to the blond boy who sat in silence next to Damien. His green eyes were locked on the screen on his phone. 

“What's wrong, Pip? Somebody messing with your Instagram profile again?” The black haired male asked his best friend and even if he rarely shows it, his eyes were full of concern. “Shall I set their hair on fire again? I'll do it. It's never getting old.” 

“It's just… Hm!” instead of explaining he just threw his phone onto the table so everyone of them can see, what distressed the poor British male. A picture was posted on Instagram from ‘Coon and friends’ where the five of them posing on a rooftop like they would be the most popular celebrities of all time. Even if they just received like 164 likes. 

“Are you jealous?” Lisa asked empathic, “Don't be. It's childish to dress up like super douches.”

“It's just… We never… got invited to play with them… “ Pip confessed a bit uneasy, “I think, it's unfair.” 

(Y/N) watched how the blonde pounded und refuses to say anything more when Damien laid his arm around his neck and cuddled him in a friendly manner (a bit to harsh for the fragile boy but he appreciated it). His eyes went to the table, where the popular kids sat and chatted overly excited and noisy. 

It was unfair. But that was life. And he couldn't do something about it. It was just how life is here in this town. 

The male sighed and grasped his phone out of his pocket. Engrossed in Thoughts he went to his apps only to get stuck in his photo section and the last picture he took. 

And with that, an idea popped into his mind. What if he get all embarrassing stuff from all the popular kids and then post it under a secret profile… That's called payback, right? It's no trolling when they deserve it right? 

“Why are you smirking like this? It kinda freaks me out… “ Lisa pulled the male out of his thoughts but he just shrugged it off. 

“Nothing. So, who's in for a round of CoD after school? “

~ ~ ~

(Y/N) grew up without his mother. One day she just said, that she will get some cigarettes and never came back. And because his father is a pilot, he's rarely around.  
That's why they moved to south park. It was close enough to Denver and a distant aunt lived in town so his father knew, that, if something happens, he can go for advice to her. 

And even if nobody helped the teenage boy with anything, he managed to get the house clean, have decent grades, make his own food and was altogether a responsible Teen. 

For his plan he thanked God, that nobody was home that night. Because he can't deal with any interference as he went on Instagram and created a profile. He named it uncensored_Southpark but at the description he stopped typing.  
What should he write down? 

Some explaining what this is all about?  
Nah, that would be no good. 

An uncontrollable sigh escaped his lips when his gaze traveled out his window. And there they were again. The douchebag teens who thought playing super heroes is still cool. 

As if anybody think that this is cool, wearing their underwear over their pants. But he has to admit, their equipment looked pretty nice.  
But (Y/N) would have other things he would carry instead of some firecrackers and tools that they took from their parents.  
Maybe he should join them but as a Villain so they get actual competition instead of drunk rednecks or older teenager. 

The (H/C) male chuckled and turned his attention back to Instagram.  
Description… Description!

Suddenly it hit him. He can be the villain. He will be the villain.  
The villain who will reveal all of the secrets the popular Kids got so they get their payback!  
The smile returned.  
He needed a fresh and cool name for his alter ego he will create.  
After a little thought and after he deleted some names a few times, he came up with the perfect name.  
(V/N)! That will be it. 

He wrote the name under the profile and uploaded the first picture. Without another word. Because everything he would write underneath the Pic would only lead to him. But even if they will find out, he would just state that his phone got leaked or something and that he has nothing to do with this profile. 

The next pictures he will post, will be more thoughtful. That was certain to him.  
He want Karma on his side for this not against him. 

He can't wait to see all people freak out again. Now it will not be a stupid rat to post all the secrets but a new villain who was born.  
And that will be promising.


	2. Sweaty messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really my favorite chapter of the story!  
> Butters first appearance and a surprise in the library are waiting for you in this chapter!   
> Let me know what you think!

“Bebe I'm sorry! That must have been a mistake!” 

“How could that be a mistake? It's a picture where you clearly play footsies with Red! How can that be a mistake?!” 

The discussion took place in the middle of the hallway for all to hear. And that was something only immature kids would do. How can anybody hold a serious conversation in front of anyone?   
(Y/N) refrained from laughing while he watched the argument with Lisa, who furrowed her brows.

“I knew Clyde’ll do this at some point.” 

“Well… He Got what he deserves, don't you think?” (Y/N) said while he opened his locker. 

“I really don't think, anybody deserves something like that…” the girl mumbled after Bebe slapped the brunette male across his face with a fair blow. What caused a light red print of her hand appear on his right cheek. 

“Maybe Karma took it's toll on him. Don't think about it to much…” the (H/C) haired male appeased his friend and closed the door after he grabbed the books for science class. “So I heard that you got a date tonight? Who's the lucky guy?” 

A small blush painted the cheeks of the light brown haired teenager when she followed him through the corridor “Just a boy I met a few days ago. He's from North Park.” 

“Nice going, Lisa. I'm happy for you. At least it's a guy from a different town.” 

The girl smiled proudly as they entered the class room where Gregory and Damien already sat again in the back.   
Perplexed (Y/N) looked around, “Where's Christophe? “

Damien chuckled “You remember the conversation where he said he need to go to church?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Apparently his mother believes he need to think about his disrespect towards God.”

“So the usual?” 

Gregory nodded “The usual.” 

(Y/N) sat himself next to the dark blonde who already has something written on his paper even when the class didn't start yet.   
And while Damien gazed out the window, Gregory scribbled on his papers and Lisa stared on her phone, (Y/N) decided to scroll to his smartphone too. 

There where tons of pop up messages who reminded him to check the comment section of Instagram from the new profile.   
Because he thought nothing of it, he clicked on it only to be greeted with a great amount of comments under the picture he posted. 

‘How could he do that?’ 

‘Who's this (V/N) guy and how did he get this picture?’

‘Is this for real?’ 

The male never thought that doing something like this can cause so much fun. He always pretended to not be interested in this kind of gossip because to this point, it really doesn't but now he felt like he had ultimate power. 

“Take your seats students. “ The teacher announced right when he entered the room and placed his papers on the teachers desk. “Today I introduce you to the fascinating and not boring periodic table of elements. So please pay attention while I explain, what each of them means”

“He's going through all of them?” Lisa questioned with unbelieve.

“That'll sure be a boring lesson…” (Y/N) realized and caused a sigh of Lisa, Damien and himself, while Gregory doesn't seem to mind. 

~ ~ ~

After school (Y/N) decided not to go home just yet. It's not that somebody waited for him at home anyway so he strolled through the empty corridors. Actually he wanted to go to the library but somehow he ended up in front of the art classroom, where he heard a soft humming out of it. 

The door was open a tad so he carefully glanced inside.   
Behind a rather huge canvas the only thing the (H/C) haired male can see was a blond tuft. 

“Hey Butters, what are you still doing here?” He asked after he stepped into the room without any bad intention. 

However the blond boy nearly got a heart attack and jumped startled back from the canvas with a “Oh Jesus!”   
After Butters recovered and his pulse beat normally again, he looked at (Y/N) in disbelief, “Oh, (Y/N)... I was just painting… What are you doing here?” 

“I was going to the library… What are you painting?” 

Now curios the male walked around the tables and art supplies to the easel.   
He never spoke much with the blonde Teenager but the first impression of the kind little fella never vanished. He still was skinny and the other often called him weak but at least he overcame his stuttering and was a little tougher than back at the time. 

The painting Butters worked at was a bit surreal and kind of creepy but it was a masterpiece nonetheless. And (Y/N) nodded approving, “Wow. That's really good.” 

“Oh eh thanks.” Butters smiled genuinely “I would do it more often but the other still think that art class is for pussys so I came here after school…” 

And there it was again. The do-or-die trying for acceptance. (Y/N) couldn't help himself but sigh deeply. Although he could give a speech to the blonde about how stupid everybody is to seek acceptance by not giving in to their hobbies and skills, he choose otherwise. With a swift move he jumped on the window board. “Mind If I watch you for a little while?”

“Not at all, it's nice to have some company.” The young artist said and turned again to the painting and started where he left off. 

And while he painted and hummed and enjoyed the time he had, (Y/N) sat there and watched how he brushed against the surface to create another line.   
But something seemed quite odd in the manner he moved. Not that it was all that visible.   
But (Y/N)’s power of observation was above average, so he frowned slightly when he spotted a dark mark on his skin right on his wrists. It could be the paint from his point of view so he didn't say something. 

But soon he realized that it can't be just paint when Butters reached under the table for another color. His shirt slipped a bit and revealed some faded green marks on his back. 

The frown of the male grew deeper, “Did you got into a fight? “

“What?” 

“It's just that you've got some bruises on your back… “

“Eh w-well…I-it's nothing.” he stuttered and tried again to paint. 

It's not that the teenager wanted to force him to speak with him or tell him what's wrong, but if the guys did hit him or worse, he can't just sit there, right?   
“Look you don't have to tell me anything but it looks pretty severe…”

“It's none of your business…” Butters said quietly with a hint of sadness. 

It was definitely none of his business. He should let it slide. He really shouldn't get involved with that. 

“Was it Eric?” 

“What? No.” now he turned around to face the other male “Look, I really like you because you're not one of the assholes of the schools. I just fell of the stairs at home when I was clumsy again. So please can you let it slide?” 

He wanted to continue, however it doesn't seem that (Y/N) will let him sneak out of it so easily, “You know, my old neighbor said that too. Two weeks later she was punched to a bloody pulp because of her abusive husband.” 

Instead of saying something about it, the blonde simply sighed and then pack up all the things. “I don't feel like painting anymore. See you tomorrow.” and with that he walked out of the room and left (Y/N) with his worries alone. 

Because he didn't lived all his live in the mountain town, he can't combine the hints he was getting. He still thought that it must be some of the other Teens who put him in this predicament.   
It doesn't occur to him that maybe Butters parents were the cause of it all.   
And nobody seems to care. Child protection service my ass. 

With a deep groan, (Y/N) jumped from the board and made his way out of the room into the corridor where he, again, strolled in the direction of the library.   
He needed to read a book for a report for the next week and most of his own books were comics. A definitely underestimated genre who doesn't get the approval it deserves from the teachers. 

He approached the double doors of the rooms a few minutes later, only to catch something unusual. Not a soft humming like that he heard in front of the art room but a heavy breathing and moaning. 

Carefully and quite he hid behind a bookshelf and slowly pushed some books aside.   
And what he saw nearly let him burst out into laughter.   
Three half naked body's were pressed on each other in the corner for a not so quick make out.   
But what's really, really funny was that the three who were butt naked and having fun with themselves in a sweaty mess were Bebe, Clyde and, to (Y/N) surprise Token. 

It nearly appeared that they presented themselves on a silver plate. Southpark_uncensored definitely will get a nice post tonight. He grabbed his phone and started to tape the three for a minute, then he quickly made his way out of the library without being noticed by the three teenagers. 

With a deep chuckle he walked out of the highschool. 

~ ~ ~

The weatherman predicted a 100% of shitstorm on Instagram. And the weatherman was (Y/N) who posted the short video on the new profile.

And then it exploded. More and more people watched the video where the faces of the teenagers not appeared but everybody knew who they were.   
And they, obviously, knew too. 

‘No waaaay’ 

‘Who are you piece of shit?!’ 

‘Stop posting such things its disgusting!’ 

‘Nice boobs Bebe!’ 

Actually all they need to do was to report this side so he couldn't post anymore of it (if that would prevent him from doing so) but somehow nobody of them thought of it. 

The whole situation was hilarious. Like, all the popular kids were doing was to screw the other children and make fun of them. And now they are the target and they get fired up like it's the worst thing that'll can happen. 

It doesn't occur to them that maybe all they've done wasn't so funny after all. It wasn't as bad as to post those things, though but he was a Villain now. Who cares about them as long as the outcasts are not part of it. 

The male leaned satisfied back in his chair and observed the comment area of his post grew larger and larger. Until a specific comment caught his attention. 

‘We will find you, you pervert son of a bitch! And we will stop you!’ 

The Coon. Not a single bell rang in the head of the (H/C) haired male. Sure, he knew who Mysterien was like everybody, but the Coon? Sure some of the superhero wanna be's. 

He wrestled with himself for a while whether he should rely something or not, but then he shrugged. They didn't know who he was anyway. So he quickly clicked to the reply button and typed. 

‘I'd like to see you try, batman ripoff.’


End file.
